Una noche más
by Treina y Seis
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en Ouran? Todos confundidos, todos, muchos sentimientos encontrados y pocas respuestas. [lo sé pésimo summary, solo lean T.T]
1. Un momento, es todo lo que necesito

Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta serie me pertenecen (por desgracia mía ;O;) le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori, aún así espero que disfruten de la no muy cultural lectura.

Yaoi (hombrexhombre) están advertidos, si no les gusta este contenido es mejor que le den clic en "Atrás" no quiero causarles ningún "trauma" aha, bueno ya están advertidos, bueno, ya fue mi advertencia, disfruten.

Parejas: …en el transcurso del fic descubrirán todo. Pero la pareja que les aseguro es un HikaruxKaoru, gomen Edward pero no lo pude resistir :o

…

_Un gemelo está con el otro, sin perder ese hermoso vaivén de suaves caricias y dulces besos nocturnos que cautivaban las almas de esos dos hermanos.♥ ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a ello? ¿Taboo? Si… ese taboo, el incesto, pero... ¿qué hay de malo en amar?_

**Capítulo 1.**

-"¿Cuando será que podremos estar solos hermano?" -pregunto Kaoru algo ansioso, discretamente intentando no llamar la atención del ser que estaba entre ellos, Haruhi Fujioka.

-"Guarda la calma querido hermano, después de todo hoy es el último día de clases antes de que nos den dos semanas de vacaciones, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo" –le dijo a su hermano dulcemente para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos?- Haruhi, había escuchado todos los sonidos provenientes de los sensuales labios de los gemelos, era inevitable, se encontraba en medio de ellos, ¿cómo no escucharlos?.

-"Hablamos de cuanto ansiamos las vacaciones" le respondió el gemelo mayor, Hikaru, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana.

-"Sí, aunque extrañaré a todas nuestras amigas" el más chico llevó una de sus manos delicadamente a sus labios y dejó salir de sus ojos ambarinos unas cuantas lagrimillas traviesas.

-"Hermano… no llores, pronto las volveremos a ver" ya comenzaba de nuevo uno de los actos que hacían tan famosos a los gemelos, esos, que hacían que las hormonas de las jóvenes se volvieran locas.

-"Abrazame fuerte" el movimiento sutil, casi como si estuviese ya ensayado, nadie podría distinguir que únicamente fuese una improvisación, siempre lo era, un acto solamente.

Un movimiento exquisito, mágico, excitante, como ningún otro, ese baile sensual, único, sólo de ellos.

Viejos recuerdos, tintes de cabello, juegos infantiles, conejitos de felpa, maquillaje, el olor de las rosas, fiestas, el club. Tantas cosas que hacían su estadía en Ouran perfecta, y Fujioka, esa niña había cambiado por completo sus vidas, sentían un gran cariño, que era mutuo, hacía ella, todos los que la conocían en el colegio, pero el que más lo sentía era ese apuesto joven rubio, Tamaki Suou, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que el estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Sólo Fujioka Haruhi no lo notaba. Pequeña ingenua :).

-"¡Ah! ¡Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun! ¡basta!" exclamó una de las jovencita del aula "…es demasiado" su sonrojo era demasiado notorio la sangre de su cuerpo corría a una velocidad impresionante acumulándose en sus mejillas.

-"No nos digas cuando detenernos" contestaron los Hitachiin al unisono.

-"¡Si! ¡Oh, yaoi! Hay tantos hermosos anime y videojuegos yaoi" Renge hizo su aparición, con su usual "power up" al máximo, la joven otaku, emocionada, como era de esperarse.

-"Ah no… ¿yaoi?" los gemelos comprendían perfectamente el significado de aquella palabra, pero aún así… ¿cómo los podía poner en ese término? Después de todo solo era una actuación para atraer a las chicas ¿verdad?.

-"siiii… yaoi… ustedes deben conocer bien el concepto de esa palabra ¬w¬"

Un sonrojo, extraño en los rostros de los Hitachiin, algo no encajaba bien en eso, es decir ¿de cuando a acá los gemelos se sonrojaban? Era extraño, pero lindo, un sonrojo de vez en cuando no les sentaba mal.

"¡Ah! ¡¡que lindos se ven!!" las chicas comenzaban a enloquecer. Pero el timbre sonó justo a tiempo y todos fueron a sus habitaciones.

Cuando ya era más tarde, ya casi la hora de la cena, los corredores estaban casi vacíos, si no por una que otra persona que andaba por los pasillos. Los gemelos se encontraban en su habitación, jugando con sus almohadas.

-"Ohh… Hikaru… estoy aburrido…" Kaoru se dejó caer en su cama, poniendo cara de berrinche, esperando a que su hermano sugiriera algo divertido para hacer.

-"Creeme Kaoru, yo también" miraba a su hermano, la cosa más bella en el mundo, idéntico a el, dos gotas de agua, «que apuesto es» pensó Hikaru «no es por ser egocéntrico, no, simplemente lo es…» la mente del mayor comenzaba a volar cada vez que Kaoru ocupada sus pensamientos, era algo extraño, es decir, siempre le había parecido normal que eso pasara, son hermanos, se tienen que querer, sus actuaciones las hacían por las chicas, era algo que las atraía con facilidad, pero siempre sus actuaciones eran demasiado buenas, últimamente más que antes.

-"¿Hermano?" Kaoru comenzaba a preguntarse el porque el silencio de Hikaru, normalmente nunca estaba tan callado… "¿te pasa algo?" lentamente se levantó de la cama acercándose a Hikaru, el cual también se acercó a el, abrazándolo por la cintura. "Hermano…"

-"Kaoru, no se que nos está pasando…"

-"¿pasó algo?" claro que Kaoru sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero por su miedo de saber que era prefería intentar ignorarlo.

-"eso es lo que no sé… no entiendo que nos está pasando…" dijo abrazándole más fuerte, acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, su respiración, los latidos apresurados de su corazón, percibiendo su hermoso aroma a rosas.

-"hermano… no importa lo que pase… siempre estaré aquí para ti" le dijo al oído y tomándole de la mano.

-"si, yo también contigo…" le contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla «no entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero en verdad que me siento muy bien cuando estamos así» "te quiero hermano"… no continuaron los sonidos en la habitación, sólo dos seres que se encontraban abrazados, en medio de la habitación, sin soltarse, solamente dos que son uno.

Ambos se recostaron en una de las camas, cubriéndose con una de las finas sabanas de seda que estaba en esta, aún abrazados, no se querían soltar, no, hoy no, estaban demasiado confundidos para dejarse.

No entendían a la perfección que era lo que estaba pasando, pero si tenían una idea de que era.

Ya llegada la hora de la cena, todos se encontraban en el club, pues habían acordado que esa noche cenarían juntos, en honor de que ya pronto serían vacaciones, cada quien ya se encontraba en su lugar, pero faltaban dos seres esenciales, los gemelos.

-"¿Dónde están los gemelitos?" preguntó Mitsukuni apretando su peluche preocupado.

-"No te preocupes, de seguro han de estar haciendo uno de sus planes extraños" le dijo Kyoya.

-"Supongo que sí" añadió Mori.

-"¡QUEEEE POR QUE NO ESTAN ESE PAR DE DEMONIOS!" si, Tamaki ya había perdido los estribos de nuevo, es decir, era normal que pasara, siempre pasaba.

-"Por favor, cálmate Tamaki, ya llegarán" le dijo Haruhi, que se encontraba sentada al lado de el.

Mientras Tamaki aún seguía con su escándalo, los demás miembros del club se encontraban reunidos tratando de descifrar el misterio de los gemelos desaparecidos.

-"¿Dónde pueden estar?" dijo "Honey-senpai"

-"Yo digo… que lo más probable es que estén en su habitación" le respondió al grupo Kyoya.

-"Vamos a buscarlos" dijo Mori, pero al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, los gemelos hicieron presencia.

-"perdonen la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaa es que se nos pasó el tiempo muy rápido" dijeron ambos.

-"¿haciendo qué? Si se puede saberrrrrrrrrr" dijo Tamaki casi en un shock, estaba demasiado alterado por nada, como siempre.

-"no, no puedes saber, Ta-ma-ki" dijo Kaoru poniéndose entre Hikaru y Tamaki.

Fuera como fuera, todos estaban contentos de tener a los gemelos allí, incluso Tamaki, quien supongamos que pensaba que estaban haciendo alguna de las raras conspiraciones contra el, pero solo estaban allí, recostados, disfrutando uno del aroma del otro.

…

**_La li hoooooooo! Bien, espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo, espero poder tener la suficiente imaginación para poder completar todo el fanfict que lo tengo visto como de más o menos 6 capítulos, no demasiados, no eh visto todos los capítulos de Ouran así que me temo que quizá los personajes no tengan la personalidad que tienen en la serie, procuraré verla… a ver que tal… XD hasta el próximo capítulo nos vemos lectores♥._**

_**Matta ne na no da**_


	2. Labios silenciosos, dolor

_A veces el amar demasiado, puede traer problemas que tienen una difícil solución.♥_

**Capítulo 2.**

Ya cumplido el pacto que habían hecho los del club, de cenar juntos el día antes de las vacaciones, todos se disponían a regresar a sus habitaciones, para un merecido descanso después de las arduas labores escolares.

-"Oyasumi" Honey-senpai estaba más que agotado, sus ojitos, casi cerrados del sueño que lo invadía.

-"Yo llevaré a Mitsukuni a su habitación" se ofreció Mori cargando en sus brazos a Honey-senpai.

-"Yo también me iré a descansar, ¿tú no Tamaki?" Haruhi había invitado a Suou a pasar las vacaciones con ella y su familia, así que debían descansar, saldrían temprano en la mañana.

-"Claro Haruhi" Tamaki intentaba esconder su nerviosismo, pero era demasiado evidente; las manos le sudaban, temblaba mucho y le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-"Oooooooh… mi lord, ¿qué acaso está usted nervioso?" preguntaron los pilluelos uno a cada extremo de Tamaki-senpai, susurrándole al oído.

-"¡C-Claro que no!; me voy a mi habitación… oyasumi" se fue lo más rápido posible de allí, antes de que los gemelos lo agarraran para sus jugarretas.

-"Yo también me retiro, nos vemos" Kyoya dio su elegante partída y desapareció entre las sombras.

-"Hermano…¿iremos a alguna parte en vacaciones?" pregunto Kaoru caminando hacia la habitación, y al lado suyo, como siempre, Hikaru.

-"La verdad no lo sé… la playa suena placentera…" dijo tomándole de la mano, caminando más lentamente, divisando un par de señoritas que se acercaban, ambos las divisaron, pronto, casi en un parpadear, se encontraban abrazados, casi besándose.

-"Ah… hermano… ¿iremos a la playa?" dijo Kaoru, fingiendo su voz, haciéndola sensual y excitante.

-"Si hermano, no puedo esperar… para ayudarte a poner ese hermoso traje de baño y untarte el protector solar en todo tu bello cuerpo" Hikaru prosiguió y tras estas palabras tomó la mano de Kaoru y la besó.

-"¡AHHHHH QUE LINDOOOS!" si, las jóvenes habían caído en la trampa, nuevamente.

-"Oh… había alguien viéndonos hermano" Kaoru con una de sus mejores actuaciones, fingió estar apenado, llevándose las manos a las mejillas y cubriéndose la cara.

-"Será mejor que vayamos a nuestra habitación, allí no observarán nuestro único amor…" Hikaru tomó por la cintura a Kaoru, juntando sus pelvis, haciendo fricción ambos cuerpos, la consecuencia de ese acto… naturalmente fue que las chicas se sintieran apenadas y culpables, bueno, culpables no tanto, siempre era un placer ver a los gemelos.

-"Oooh… lo sentímos Kaoru-senpai, Hikaru-senpai, no fue nuestra intención interrumpirlos… ya nos vamos" dijeron las chicas apresurando el paso, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos del instituto por la noche.

-"Vamos Kaoru, vayamos a nuestra habitación…"

-"¿Hoy dormiremos juntos?" preguntó inocente el gemelo menor.

-"Sólo si tu quieres…" le sonrió encantado, esas sonrisas, que nadie puede resistir.

Kaoru solo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta, en verdad que su hermano era hermoso; apuesto, adorable, gracioso… no podía pedir un hermano mejor, para el nadie era más cariñoso que su hermano, aunque… estaba una persona que sobrepasaba eso, Haruhi, ella, siempre allí… como una especie de Dios, demasiado adorable, demasiado gentil, demasiado generosa, demasiado todo.

-"Bueno… entonces como me doy cuenta de que la idea no te desagrada, hermano, durmamos juntos" le tomó de nuevo la mano y siguieron caminando. «En verdad que me siento bien así, con su mano junto a la mía, casi conectándolo conmigo»; Hikaru cada vez se juntaba más a Kaoru, quería sentir su calor, quería… tenerlo siempre con el; con un sutil movimiento, delicadamente se paró frente a Kaoru y le abrazó y suavemente llevó sus traviesas manos al rostro de su hermano; tras acariciarle un par de veces las mejillas, dibujó con sus dedos cada una de las curvas de los incitantes labios de quien estaba frente a el; sin decir una palabra, ambos disfrutando del momento; Hikaru lentamente fue acercándose a Kaoru.

-"Hermano…" no pudo continuar, sus palabras se ahogaron en la boca de Hikaru; uniendo las respiraciones, jugueteando cada uno con las suaves lenguas; disfrutando de ese sabor prohibido; la falta de aire les obligó a separarse… solo mirándose ambos… fue sólo una confusión ¿cierto? "¿qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Kaoru más que confundido, nunca había pasado algo así, es decir, ni siquiera cuando actuaban frente a las jóvenes… "¿Hikaru?"

-"No pasó nada hermano…"

-"¿Cómo que no pasó nada?"  
-"No… solo estaba intentando ver como reaccionaban las chicas… pero veo que reaccionaron bien" dijo señalando a un par de chicas desmayadas detrás de ellos.

-"Ah… ¿fue solo eso?" una desilusión en su corazón; un viento frío que lo cubría; lo llevaba al borde del abismo; quería llorar, pero no podía, las lagrimas no salían.

"¿Cómo que solo eso?..."

-"No… no es nada… olvídalo… mejor ya vayamos a dormir…" comenzó a adelantarse, caminando un poco más rápido que Hikaru; intentando evitar que Hikaru viera su rostro de desilusión; intentando evitar que percibiera un dolor que no debía ser, un dolor que no debía estar presente; un dolor prohibido.

…

**_Hola mis queridos lectores; pff… le hablo a casi nadie; pero nimodo, no puedo pedir mucho y eso; pero en fin; gracias a los que leen y que dejan review; estos días no se si podré escribir porque ya comenzaremos con las pruebas en el colegio –o- que paja… bueno… se les quiere.♥_**

_**Matta ne na no da!**_


End file.
